Transition to Darkness
by MofoDMofo
Summary: Harry Potter starts his 5th year along with: new professors, new classes, and a new student. How will Harry survive Voldemort, school, and getting a date for the Christmas Ball? Spoilers: SSPS,CoS,PoA,GoF


A/N: This is my first fanfic, and my second try at posting it. Hopefully, it will flow better. Please review, criticism is welcome, just be kind. Don't have much else to say. Hum dee dum. Ok, now on with the chapter.

Prologue: Summer Blues

Dudley Dursley was having one of the most boring summers of his life. As usual, he came home from the boarding school he attended, Smeltings. It was an awful school in his opinion. Though the rules allowed for a TV and VCR in the dorms, he couldn't manage to smuggle in his mini-refrigerator. But really, only three meals a day plus a snack; how could anyone live like that? The only reason that Dudley put up with this horrible treatment was because he wasn't about to go to a public school. Imagine, if his cousin weren't 'abnormal,' then they would be in the same class.

Anyway, Dudley returned home from school and was greeted by his parents. He received and bone crushing hug from his father, and a gift certificate to the Plugs N' Things electronic store that just opened. His mother was blubbery with tears, so happy to have her baby home. She promised a grand meal to welcome back her 'Duddykins.'

Dudley was looking around the kitchen and spotted what looked like a lump in the living room. That lump was actually…

Harry Potter. There he was sitting absentmindedly on the couch. Dudley broke off the embrace with his sniffling mother and turned to glare at his cousin.

"Potter," sneered Uncle Vernon. "Your cousin has just returned from school. Welcome him back!" That remark was snapped like a whip, putting Dudley in a good mood at the early start of taunting Harry.

The reaction was not at all what the family was waiting for. Harry raised his head from where it was nestled in his hands, as if noticing his relatives for the first time. His eyes were lack-luster and staring off into space over Dudley's right shoulder. "Hi Dudley." May as well have said nothing at all. Harry's monotone voice lacked any emotion whatsoever.

Dudley wasn't disappointed at the very unwelcoming welcome back, but there was no hint of spite or malice at all. Maybe it wasn't going to be a very good summer after all. He never really went anywhere, although he had been known to have to make quite a few trips to the refrigerator. Dudley's usual summer entertainment, besides the TV, was getting joy out of watching Harry get bullied by his parents.

Dudley was fed up with his cousin two weeks into vacation. He passed Harry's room on the way downstairs to get more cake, and saw him lying on the bad, staring into space. "What's wrong with you. You look like someone died."

Harry looked up at Dudley sharply at that last comment. Ever night, he replayed the scene at the graveyard over and over, if not in his head, then during the night in his dreams. Harry felt guilt hanging over him like a storm cloud in cartoons. It followed him everywhere he went, forcing him to replay the images of Cedric's surprised face as he was murdered.

The Daily Prophet reported a series of strange murders. They were all conveniently explained as freak accidents. Harry shook his head in disgust when he read this. It seemed the wizarding world just didn't want to accept what was right in front of their face. It was like the Ministry was just playing right into Voldemort's hands.

Harry's summer wasn't looking any better than it had at the start. Dumbledore had owled him shortly after arriving home, explaining that there would be minimal communication with any of his friends. He said that owls were easily intercepted. What caught Harry's attention was when Dumbledore mentioned that he would be checked up on. Harry hoped that Sirius would come, and maybe take him away from the Dursleys, but knew that would only be a false hope. All he could do was wait and see who it might be.

A/N: That wasn't too painful was it? The chapters will get longer as the story unfolds, sort of like a ball rolling down a hill effect, and hopefully the ball won't run me over :) See that review button?


End file.
